Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle es un pocornio y el personaje principal de My Little Pony. Su ciudad natal es Canterlot, donde comenzo a estudiar bajo la Princesa Celestia .La serie principalmente principalmente sigue sus aventurasen PonyVilldragón, asistente Spike. Ella representa el elemento de la magia. Desenvolvimiento Lauren Faust al principio del diseño de Twilight Sparkle comparten la misma combinación de colores y cutie mark al G1 pony llores fue cambiado más tarde por el de la G3 tierra pony Twiligth Twinkle con algo thumb|264px|Está es [[Twilight Sparkle en el diseño hecho por Lauren Faust]]diferente crines y colas. G1 Twiligth puede teletransportarse por que lo desea, y Twiligth Twinkle le gusta mirar las luciérnagas; Twiligth Sparkle acciones tanto aspectos de ambos caballos ponies, con su capa teletransportarse y el ocasional estrellada, aunque ella está mucho más estudiosa y posee habilidades mágicas más poderosas. En 2008 un boceto para la serie Twiligth cutie mark se asemeja el caracter a Moondancer de My Little Pony de anteriores generaciones. Representación en la serie Personalidad Sociabilidad {C}Cuando Twiligth Sparkle se introdujo por primera vez en La magia de la amistad, parte1, es tan dedicada al estudio de que incluso que en los estudios realizados durante sus descansos, para disgusto de su asistente Spike. Que deliberadamente evita el contacto con oeso de Night Mare Moons es un '' ''negocio más importante.' 'Personalidad' 'Sociabilidad' Twilight Sparkle hace su primera aparición en el episodio "Friendship is Magic: Part 1", ella es tan devota al estudio que incluso estudia durante los descansos, para el disgusto de Spike . Ella deliberadamente evita el contacto con otros ponies que la invitan a una fiesta, teniendo la excusa de que "el destino de Equestria no descansa en el hecho de hacer amigos" y que el retorno de Night Mare Moon era un asunto más importante. Cuando la Princesa Celestia le ordena revisar los preparativos de la Celebración del sol de Verano (Summer Sun Celebration) en Ponyville y además tratar de hacer nuevos amigos, Twilight todavía intenta evitar contacto con otros ponies y se concentra más en sus estudios. Cuando Night Mare Moon hace su aparición, Twilight le dice a sus nuevas amigas que ecesa entonces le encomienda estudiar la "magia de la amistad" con sus amigas en Ponyville, y además enviar reportes de amistad detall Adrs.png Kp.png Scootalo.png Apple bloom vs fluttershy.png Applejack.png Game.png Bbbbbh.png Fthujjjjj.png Ddddddde.png Spo.png Blueblood 2.png Pb.png Blueblood.png -n,-..pg.png Oooooooc.png G'rfe.png 6¿'70.png S¿'x.png S++++áz.png 0t9900000.png Fedx80z.png Tfr¿.png Zx¿.png Fh55555555555555.png Sin título.png Sdgsd.png 4y.png Asrgd.png Sdgdfrgd.png Asd.png Wetr.png Ert.png Sdfafsad.png Wq.png 3.png Dsff.png Sadfsadf.png Sdffggrhy.png Uyutru.png Wertrt.png Ewry65.png Wefer.png Sadfert.png 46767567.png 786879.png Ty46.png 356758.png 85ut.png F tujr.png Rarity durmiendo en su cama.png Pajaros cantando en la mañana.png Segundo 31.png Segundo 30.png Segundo 23.png Rompiendo barrera.png 9.png 80.png El verde no es tu color.png 272px-Rainblast3e.png Twilights.png Its abuot.png ando sus descubrimientos. Ella pierde brevemente su fe en sus amigas en los capítulos "The Return of the Harmony (Primera y segunda parte)". La Princesa convoca a los ponies al castillo para que utilizen una vez mas los Elementos de la Harmonía, esta vez contra Discord . Después de que Discord las atrae al laberinto del castillo a través de un acertijo, Discord utiliza su magia para hacer que las amigas de Twilight se comporten de una manera hostil. Durante el desarrollo de ambos episodios sus actitudes afectan tambien a Twilight, haciendo que ella casi se mude de Ponyville. Cuando descubre que la Princesa Celestia le ha estado enviando los reportes de amistad que Twilight ha escrito a través del tiempo, ella comienza a leerlos y su fe hacia sus amigas se restaura, haciendo que ella se aventure a buscar a sus am 2Twilight: Chamuscada, pero ilesa Twilight se enciende en llamas durante los capítulos "Friendship is Magic, part 1" y "F Hoof", donde descubre que su amiga Fluttershy tomó a la mascota de la Princesa llamada Philomena sin permiso. Ella piensa que la princesa estaría tan molesta que desterraría o encarcelaría a Fluttershy y a ella misma; cuando la Princesa Celestia se entera que su mascota había sido tomada por Fluttershy, ella no se molesta, y solamente se ríe ante el comportamiento de su mascleft|thumb|248pxota. Los amigos suelen confiar entre ellos. Twilight, bajo la atenta vigilacia de Pinkie Pie, mantiene los secretos de Rarity y Fluttershy en el episodio "Green Isn't Your Color": Twilight siente que el revelar sus secretos resolvcomienza a vigilarla, y ella suele aparecer en lugares inesperados recordándole a Twilight. Eventualmente Twilight se estresa tanto que tiene que esforzarse físicamente para no revelar el secreto. Casi al final del episodio, ella entierra su cabeza ethumb|252pxn una maceta y, después de que Rarity y Fluttershy comparten sus sentimientos y descubren que quieren la misma cosa, Twilight desentierra su cabeza y revela el secreto (gritándolo) Durante el episodio "Lesson Zero", Twilight se vuelve extremadamente ansiosa e hiperactiva, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo que reportar relacionado con la amistad en su carta a la Princesa Celestia, para que así no se retrase en sus reportes semanales. Durante el episodio, ella se acerca a las Cutie Mark Crusaders teletransportándose dentro de la pelota que ellas estaban usando para jugar, rompiéndola. Twilight entonces presenta a su muñeca favorita de la infancia, Smarty Pants, mientras mostraba signos de estrés (agresividad, impaciencia y tics en el ojo y la oreja). Estudiosidad. 3Twilight siempre busca una solución en sus libros: "esto cuenta como acampar?"Como se señaló anteriormente, Twilight se concentra mucho en sus estudios desde antes de venir a Ponyville. Sus estudios le llevaron a descubrir el inminente regreso de Night Mare Moon, y también le ha ayudado en muchos otros aspectos durante el transcurso de la serie. En el comienzo del episodio "Griffon the Brush Off", Twilight está ocupada leyendo un libro mientras Pe vurante el episodio "Owl's Well That Ends Well". En dicho episodio, Twilight adopta como mascota a un búho, Owlowiscious, quien también le ayuda con sus estudios por medio de darle los libros que necesita y dándole compañía, sin embargo Spike es su único asistente en los otros episodios. {C} Escepticismo. Twilight no es devota a todo aquello que ella considera como superstición. Mientras sus amigas están convenciadas de que Zecora es una "malvada hechicera" durante el episodio "Bridle Gossip", Twilight y Apple Bloom simplemente desean conocerla. Después, cuando la "evidencia" muestra que Zecora hiba a devorar a Apple Bloom , Twilight comienza a compartir sus creencias brevemente, aunque pronto Zecora y Apple Bloom aclaran el malentendido. Incidentalmente, el mismo malentendido sobre la superstición también le llevó a Twilight a no encontrar la causa dnfundió como un libro sobrenatural. Twilight y los otros ponies se disculpan con Zecora y se vuelven amigas de ella, y Twilight se aventura al Everfree Forest para visitar a Zecora durante los episodios "Stare Master" y "The Cutie Pox". Humildad A pesar de su gran poder, Twilight sigue siendo muy humilde, que no quería eclipsar a sus amigos o hacer una gran cosa de su talento (aunque ella estáuesta a admitir que ella es el unicornio más talentoso de Ponyville durante el episodio "Boast Busters") . 'Habilidades Magia Twilight es excepcional en cuanto a magia se refiere, ya que se ha dedicado en estudiarla. En el episodio "Boast Busters", Spike menciona que la abilidad mágica de Twilight es ejemplar, y la Princesa Celestia comenta sobre su enorme potencial en el episodio "The Cutie Mark Crusaders". Para que un unicornio produzca magia necesita de concentración y esfuerzo, así es como Twilight le explica a Spike durante el episodio "Feeling Pinkie Keen" y a las Cutie Mark Crusaders durante el episodio "C embargo ella pudo cosechar todas las manzanas del huerto al mismo tiempo en el episodio "Applebuck Season". Se ha visto a Twilight mejoizo a prueba de errores pesar de su talento, sus hechizos a veces fallan o tienen efectos inesperados. Cuando ella lanza un hechizo a los parasprites durante el episodio "Swarm of the Century" para que dejen de devorar comida, ellos entonces comienzan a consumir objetos que ''no son comida, ''causando la casi destrucción de Ponyville. Cuando ella trata de ayudar durante el episodio "Winter Wrap Up" haciendo que el arado se mueva por sí solo a traves de un hechizo de "vida", ella acaba por perder el control de éste y envia a Applejack a toda velocidad en una bola de nieve a un lado de la colina, haciendo que el impacto de éste cubra el campo recien arado con nieve otra vez. Twilight trata de revertir los efectos extraños de Discord con un hechizo "a prueba de errores" con el que Twilight dice que "lo arreglará todo...", pero el hechizo falla. Un hechizo "lo quiero, lo necesito" sobre la muñeca Smarty Pants durante el episodio "Lesson Zero" funciona demasiado bien, ya que afecta a ponies que no eran su thumb|la prueba de fallos no magiaobjetivo y Twilight no pudo deshacer el hechizo.Twilight p desaparece para aparrecer detrás de ella y al lado de los elementos de la Armonía. Ella se teletransporta a distancias cortas durante el episodio "Applebuck Season" para alcanzar a Applejack y tratar de convencerla sobre su excesiva fatiga, y ella se teletransporta inintencionalmente con Spike de una revuelta a la Biblioteca durante el episodio "The Ticket Master", quien deja a Spike ligeramente chamuscado. Twilight tambien se teletransporta frecuentemente sin esfuerzo aparente durante el episodio "Lesson Zero". Twilight tambien puede hace uso de otros hechizos, entre ellos: *Transformar rocas en indumentaria en el episodio "Feeling Pinkie Keen" *Detectar gems aparezcan fugazmente en el flanco de Apple Bloom en el episodio "Call of the Cutie" *"Número 16", en el que Twilight usa en el episodio "Boast Busters" para hacer que el viento pase a través de cañas de río *Hacer crecer vello fieran su muñeca Smarty Pants con el hechizo "lo quiero, lo necesito" (I want it, I need it) en el episodio "Lesson Zero" Organización La capacidad de organización de Twilight es impresionante también. En el episodio "Winter Wrap Up", ella es capaz de coordinar las acciones de varios grupos de ponies y hacerlos trabajar de manera más eficiente en conjunto, permitiéndoles finalizar el Envolvimiento de Invierno (Winter wrap Up) a tiempo por primera vez en años. La alcadesa de Ponyvilleros Envolvimientos de Invierno. Al comienzo del episodio "Lesson Zero", ella comienza la mañana con una lista de deberes; ella entonces hace una lista más larga, que hace exasperar a Spike por su tamaño y los minuciosos detalles. Cuando el humo amenaza con envolver Ponyville en el episodio "Dragonshy", Twilight informa a los ponies de Ponyville sobre el peligro y organiza un escuadrón de apoyo conformado por sus amigas y ella para lidiar con el problema. Cuando Fluttershy duda de sí misma y menciona que no está apta para dicha labor, Twilight la alienta y le expresa confianza en la habilidad de Fluttershy sobre los animaleibles que Spike sarcásticamente dice que deberían ser condenadas, y Rarity pasa la mayor parte del día tratando de arreglarlas Historia Cutie Mark Twilight Sparkle le cuenta a las Cutie Mark Crusaders en el episodio "The Cutie _Mark Chronicles" cómo, siendothumb|Twilight Sparkle como una potrilla en la escuela. una pequeña potrilla viviendo en Canterlot, ella siempre quiso ir a la Celebración del Sol de Verano. Estando allí, ella observa a la Princesa Celestia ascendiendo el sol, que el lo que le inspiró a ella a aprender todo lo posible sobre magia. Al principio tiene dificultades para voltear una página de un libro, pmbargo, ella primero tiene que aprobar un examen de admisión anter de ingresar. Bajo la supervisión de cuatro ponies examinadores, ella tiene que usar su magia para hacer eclosionar un huevo de dragón. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, el huevo no eclosiona y Twilight se disculpa con los examinadores por hacerles perder el tiempo. Jde hechizos: hace flotar a los examinadores, convierte a sus padres en plantas de maceta, y transforma a Spike en un dragón gigante con su cabeza rompiendo la azotea. La Princesa Celestia se da cuenta de eso y rápidamente llega para controlar a Twilight y hacer que todolink=Twiligth Sparkle/galeria Mini Galería Pantallazo-18.png|No me dejes caer E de la armonia.png|El elemento de la Magia 185px-796px-Fluttershy with licked hair S01E02.png 150px-Twilight1.png|La madre de Twilight 150px-Crescent Sparkle.png|El Padre 150px-Shining Armor smiling S2E26.png|Su hermano mayor B.F.F Cadance.png|Su hermana politicamente Brrilante.png Celestia wound.png BEST fRIENDS fOREVER.png Twilight tienes un gran cuerno y tenes que ordenar esto.png Twilight el libro tiene telekinesis pero tu cuerno ya no esta encendido.png Twilight hay un libro nmorado.png Guau Twiligth tu magia es asombrosa.png Wow Twiligth concentrate y busca el libro adecuado.png|Cuesta mucho hacer magia Que haces Twi.png Twiligth tienes mucha magia para levantar esos libros.png Twiligth estudia mucho para practicar este tipo de telekinesis.png Twilight practicando la telekinesis en sus libros en la primera parte de esta escena del episodio secret of my excess.png Twilight arreglando los papeles.png Twilight pod+prkgf.png Twilights.png|Yo y mi futura Yo Rarity y twilight dos unicornios.png 180px-592px-Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png Ko para twilight.png Twilight sparkle en detectives presumidos con su mahia probando siempre ser mejor que los demas en el episodio aunque no sea cierto por que es una unicornio bien presumida.png Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png Twilight cutie mark.jpg 80px-AiP CM Twilightsparkle.svg.png 150px-Twilight Sparkle after drying herself S1E03.png 733px-Rarity f Twi again S2E11-W11.png 203px-Rarity enjoying Twi company S2E11.png 733px-Rarity and Twi again S2E11-W11.png 201px-RarityRDTwilightS2E11.PNG 201px-Rarity Riding Twilight.png 201px-Twilight giving Rarity a tub of water.jpg 201px-Twilight Fluttershy Pinkie pie and spike.PNG 201px-Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png 201px-Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box S2E11.png 201px-Rarity putting blush on Twilight S2E11.png 207px-TwilightRDS2E11.PNG 150px-Twilight - Clover the Clever.png 201px-Twilight Applejack Fluttershy dryer S01E26.png 201px-Twilight makeup S01E26.png Twilight amigas.png Twilight Sparkle.png 201px-TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png 201px-TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png 201px-TwilightRarity WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png 201px-TwilightRarity WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png 201px-Twilight's Original Dress.png 201px-Twilight observing Pinkie S1E123.jpg 200px-1x15 AngryTwilight.png 201px-Twilight Sparkle bee attack stung bush S1E15.png 201px-Twilight observing Pinkie S1E15.jpg 201px-Twilight freaking out S1E15.png 201px-Twilight mud bath.png Twilight.PNG Twilight imagen para plantilla.png 216px-Twilight Sparkle Blush again outside.png 201px-Twilight Sparkle giggles.png 201px-Twilight Sparkle Blush.png 201px-Twilight Sparkle reading on bench ignoring Pinkie Pie S1E05.png 202px-Twilight cute wow S2E16-W16.png Curiosidades *Cuando Twilight enfurece por un sentimiento a Pinkie Pie en Feeling Pinkie Keen y en La magia de la amistad parte1 su cola estalla en llamas y tambien y melena. *Aunque sea muy inteligente tiene problemas para encontrar libros inclusod cuando están bien oraganizados, este es el chiste de la serie. *Twilight es la que causa en el episodio Una noche dificil cuando dice "las cosas no podrian ir peor" y tambien en The best nigth ever. *En la escuela de Canterlbros de cómic X-Men. *Su nombre en español es chispa de crepusculo. * Ella es rica y su familia tambien. Categoría:personajes Categoría:Imagenes Categoría:ponys Categoría:Ponys unicornios Categoría:Residentes de Equestria Categoría:Residentes de Ponyville Categoría:Contenidos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Ponys terrestres Categoría:Residentes de Canterlot Categoría:personajes femeninos Categoría:Ponys pegasos Categoría:Realeza